A Whole New meaning to INSANITY!
by InvaderDarklia
Summary: When Zim's plan next to rule the earth ends ups bring a human from another world and teams up with him a long with another human turned Irken. This means all will fall into madness and insanity. 2 OCs..NONE of that mushy lovey-dovey crap...First timer to.
1. Chapter 1

"A Normal Saturday"

Beep .Beeep. Beeeeep. "…." -** Wham**! The alarm clock was slammed against the brick wall but still intact. "Goddangit! I thought I had actually broken it this time" said a lump of fused flesh and bed sheets. It moved a bit to reveal very messy tangle dark brown hair then hands, arms, a body, legs and feet. **WHAP**! A pile of bed sheets hit the floor to reveal a very tired 13- old girl sitting up trying to focus on where alarm clock was. "Oh, well I needed a wake call for today" said the girl as she got up and headed to the bathroom. "Stupid alarm clock waking me up when it get to th- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The girl had tripped on alarm clock and falling flat on her face. "It's just not my morning. is it?" the said girl said getting up, going to the bathroom and shutting the door behind her.

**IN ANOTHER UNIVERSE**

"This plan is earth destroyed fool-proof!" Zim had said to himself as he put the finishing touches on his "doomsday device". It had a similar design to the item time traveling machine **EXPECT** Zim had made some major adjustments to it. "Squeak?" asked a floating purple moose beside him holding an Irken wrench between its antlers. "I am sure that this plan will be a success, Minimoose" the little Irken said as he connected some wires. "Squeak! "said Minimoose with a worried expression across his face. Zim's head lift up with a raged-filled scowl on his face. "The Dib will NOT and I repeat NOT foil this plan with his hippomatus head"! Zim shouted and putting a claw in Minimoose face. "….Squeak!" Minimoose said the worried expression changed to a questioning one. "You see, Minimoose I the amazing, ZIIIIM have been making some "minor" adjustment to the item-time travel thingy so, now it goes into a different universe and bring back a ….Earth-destroying monster. So that Zim can have it back here and well you know destroy the Dib-filth and all mankind." Zim finished his little speech now looking at Minimoose. "…Squeak?" asked Minimoose. "Of course, Zim is sure do you have the brain-worms!" Zim yelled for being questioned about his brilliant plan. "Squeak!" Said Minimoose as he "handed" Zim the wrench. "Good, Now to rain doom down this filthy earth meat-head" Zim said as he took the wrench resume work on the machine.

A mile from Zim's House is a house with a laser beamed front yard. **Slam**! The front door was slammed by a big-headed kid with glasses and a scythe hair-do. "Gaz, I'll be out to stop Zim from destroying the earth BYE! He shouted as he then slammed the door shut and running the street towards Zim's house. "Finally." Said a little gothic girl sitting on the couch, watching bat eating 2 cows. "I've got to stop him; it's for the fate of all mankind! The big-headed kid shouted as he raced faster to the cul-de-sac.

**Back to THAT girl**

The girl was now sitting at the kitchen table, eating some maple sprupyed waffles. "_Its 11:30 the marathon should be starting soon._" she thought as she finished off the waffles and reread the note she find on the bathroom mirror. "I have to go on a business to Delaware. Don't worry I'll be back in 1 week. I stocked the kitchen food you and let grandma's number on the counter. Love you, Mom." "Thing keep getting better don't they". She sat on the couch and turned the T.V on. The opening theme song for Invader Zim was starting.

** The End **


	2. Chapter 2

Oh, I forgot to said some stuff in the 1 chapter...Firstly, this is my first fanfic I EVER made so that explains the crappy and shortness chapter. Secondly, It's a little short but gets much better and longer in the I think 6 chapter. Also this is not just my story I've written along side with someone on other site, dA. And Finally...*sighs* Yes it contains OCs but no love...I swear it's just a good to honest action pack story with humor every once in a while. So, I let you read this slightly longer chapter...

"The Madness Begins"

**In the IZ universe**

"It is done!" yelled Zim as he dusted off his uniform. "Ohhhhhhh…" said a green dog that just popped out a tube. "What iz doooooo?" It said as it come closer the finished device. "No, G.I.R you are NOT making this plan up, ." Zim said stretching out the word understand. G.I.R looked at his master blankly till his eyes when in two different directions. "What it dooooo, mastah!" he yelled at a high voice that would destroy a human's delicate ear stuture, lucky his master was not "human". "Squeak!" Minimoose explained. "Ooooooohhhhhhhh, Is it goin tah go BOOM- BOOM like mastah's other plansssssss?" "G.I.R, Do not question my AMAZING plans and my "other" plans do not go BOOM-BOOM! Yelled Zim as he walked other to a table nearby retrieving a remote with many buttons. "Squeak?" Minimoose asked floating over by his master side, looking closely at the remote. "Oh, this is the remote to the The Destroyer- Machine. You see Minimoose instead going in the machine and getting the destroyer, it will be teleport in here where it will destroy the human-flithies." Zim explained, shaking the remote in Minimoose face. "I like destroying" G.I.R yelled. "Yes, yes you do G.I-"before Zim can finish the Computer shouted "Intruder Alert!" Big-headed human detected!" "WHAT the DIB is here now! Zim yelled at the Computer looking annoyed.

"Uhhhh…..Yeah he trying to open the backdoor."

"….We have a backdoor?"

"…Yeah."

"Squeak!" said Minimoose. "Uh….right, G.I.R! Zim yelled recollecting himself. G.I.R unzipped his doggy suit, did some flips landing in front of his master "YES, My lord!" He shouted in a serious tone. "Go to the central control room and find a suitable dirt-monster to be teleported by the The Destroyer- Machine." Commanded Zim as he put the remote in his PAK and running off to fight off the annoying human. G.I.R saluted him and ran off the central control room.

**The Back Door**

**Slam**! "Come on!" **Slam**! "A little more."** SLAM! WHAP**! "Yes, I done it", shouted Dib as he dropped the lawn gnome and rush in the house. When he got inside, the first thing he saw was Zim standing against the kitchen door frame looking smugly at him. "ZIM!" He shouted striking a heroic pose." Don't think you'll success in destroy the earth this time because- "I'll stop you yes yes I know you annoy stink-beast." Zim said finishing Dib's sentence, walking toward the couch. "!" was all Dib could say. "I have fun with this little game we've been playing Dib-stink but today the day I finally do what I was send on this backwater planet for…..TO DESTORY ALL YOUR FITHLY MANKIND!" Zim yelled taking a sit on the couch. "You would and never take over the earth because I'm here to stop you and dispose you to the world on who you truly are, A UGLY GREEN SPACE MONSTER! Dib yelled as he charged at Zim with a….. Is that kiddie water gun?

**G.I.R IN THE CENTRAL CONTROL ROOM**

When G.I.R got to the room he switched out of duty-mode and is now pressing random button. "OOOOHHHHHH, what this dooooo?" Pressing a purple button the Computer yelled "Searching for candidate to teleport through the Destroyer machine. "I wanna a tacooooo, a ball of cheese, sooomme string" G.I.R "ordered" as he pressed more random buttons. "Two candidates are selected, make your decision NOW!" On the screen two people popped up. On one side was a something that was HUGE, sharp teeth and lots of tentacles. On the other side was a girl who had a remote in her hand and looking questionly at the screen. G.I.R chooses the girl because "She looks nice" and pressed a big button red. "Candidate confirmed…..processing….PROCESSING!"

**Back to that unnamed girl**

Stared at the little robot doing a dance she yelled "Where is Invader Zim!" pressing the remote, hoping THAT would something. "_She looks nice._" G.I.R. "Huh?" "_Candidate confirmed….processing_…..**PROCESSING**!" "WHAT THE FU-" was the girl said as a blinding bright light comused her body , leaving the living room empty as if no one was ever there.

**The End**

** Promise! Well be better later on...Oh feel free to leave a reveiw/comment or something...  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer for life: Means this will not be typed again and that I don't own IZ expect one of the two OCs...

"We are just a little insane"

'AAAAAaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh, it burns my shin sooooooo MUCH!"

"HAhahahaha, Any last words before I ship you off to AREA 51.

"Candidate confirmed!"

"Huh?"

"In fact I do Dib-beast" Zim said as he took out a device from his Pak. It was flashing a bright red.

"YOU'RE HEAD IS TOO BIG, MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Zim laughed as he pushed a small button. A bright light was coming from the ceiling.

"MY head not big! W-what WHAT is that?" shouted Dib. He backed away from the light looking a bit scared of what Zim had sent to destroy him and the earth.

"Yes it is! YOU AND YOUR PLANETS DOOOOOOM!" Zim yelled at Dib.

"Eh, look here it comes."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" A girly shriek came from the ceiling.

"EH!" "WHAT!" Zim and Dib yelled at the same time.

**THUMP**! A body felled from the ceiling to the floor…..**HARD**! It got up slowly and groaned as it did so.

"It-Its-"Dib strutted

"It's my own Destroyer!" exclaimed Zim as he ran up to the figure, trying to get a better look at it. It stood over 5'0" and an over-sized shirt with flower-printed pants. It was…a girl. A very confused 13 year old girl. "Owwww!" She said rubbing her head. Zim stared for a minute, thinking of what to do to reverse this weird and huilmating plan.

"Computer make Dib-stink forget this ever happen!" Zim shouted as he pushed the girl behind the couch. "Wha-"was the only thing Dib was able to say before a brick was dropped on his huge head.

"Oooookay, Computer throw that filth out!" Zim said as he marched over the couch. "I know you're back there hyoo-man."

"No, I'm in the kitchen." Said a voice from the kitchen. "How did you- Never mind." Marching in the kitchen Zim saw the girl was at the table, surrounded by waffles. "G.I.R!" Zim shouted looking for his insane minion. "Yessssss, mastah!" G.I.R popped out a stack of waffles.

"What did you do you horrible robot!"

"I made waffle for the nice girl!"

"You were to pick a strong, terrible, and destructive monster not some weak, stupid worm-baby!"

"Squeak!" said Minimoose came from behind a stack of waffles.

"What do mean she can be of use?"

"Squeak!"

"Hmmmmmm…"

"Squeak~!"

"Fine but if she fails I feed her to the flesh-eating candy zombies, got it!"

"What ya telling me I'm struck here UNTIL the earth is gone!" cries the girl as she finishes off the first stack of waffles. "Yes you wretch dirt-child, but you should be honor to be in the presence of ZIIIIIIM" Zim said as he sat down, eating some waffles.

"You know I doooo have a name."

"Fine, State your name"

"My name is Darklia but everyone calls me Dar." Said Dar as she got another stack of waffles.

"Mmmmmm, Well Dar I the almighty ZIIIIIM, welcome you the Zim's army of DOOM!" Zim said standing on the table in an "I'm way superior then you" pose.

"Hi!" said G.I.R returning with a new batch of waffles.

"Squeak!" said Minimoose.

Dar looked from Zim to G.I.R to Minimoose. "Well, it's better what I was doing a few minutes ago."

"Exllecent but you need a uniform and not that." Zim said as he walked over to the toilet.

"What wrong with my clothes?" Dar whined as she processed to use the trash can. Not the toilet. EW.

**In the Lab**

Zim waited for Darklia to appear out of the tube. "!" WHAP!

'You took too long." Zim stated as he walked over to the control panel, typing something in the computer. "It my fault you too small" Dar said getting up to see a peeved Zim in front of her.

"How did you-"She was cut off by Zim's yell.

"Zim is not small! He yelled

Dar looked DOWN at Zim. "You're just too big!" Zim shouted knowing what Dar was going to say. Dar raised her hand high in the air and bought it down on his head." If I have to look down and can do this, ya short." Dar replied lifting her hand off his head and looked around the lab. Zim walked up and pushed her a bit saying "Don't touch Zim, Dar-slave." "Fine, Fine."

Zim sat in a chair and begin to type in a code." Hold still the computer will scan you and your bio signature in its hard-drive." "Why?" Dar asked as a red light flashed over her entire body. "Do you want to have the gnomes shoot you into dust?"Zim asked in amused tone.

"No!"

"Well then SHUT your noise-tube!"

"SCAN-COMPLETE!"

"Eh, oh good now to give you a proper uniform."

Dar walked up to the panel where Zim was looking at the uniform.

"Belch, you have no fashion sense do you Zim." said Dar as she pushed a button translating the words from Irken to English.  
"Hey! what are you doing!"Zim yelled.

"Making some minor adjustment to my uniform"

Pushing a button on the panel Dar rushed over to a circle on the floor. Standing in the center and closing her eyes a giant came from the ceiling in gulping her form. "Processing…**PROCESSING**"!** DING**

Zim walked up to the tube waiting for Darklia. The tube ascend from the floor to the ceiling revealing Darklia in an over-sized purple shirt with a Smiley face in the middle expect instead of smiling it was grinning with razor-sharp teeth. She had black skinny pants and black combat boots with lots of buckles.

She saluted and said "Darklia reporting for duty."

Zim shaking his head said "No, Dar-human just No..."

**End of Chapter 3**

**Review...comment...jump off a cliff for all I care...**


	4. Chapter 4

**God its been MONTHS...First I'm sorry I kept putting it off so to make it up I'll upload like 5 maybe 6 chapters and Secondly Thank you to two people who reviewed this story, you know who you are. **^^

"I hate Skool"

"Can I come with ya today?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because Zim say so and Zim said no."

"I can't stay in this house forever ya know Zim."

"…Hmmmmm…..Yes you can."

For the past few weeks since Dar arrived she has been hanging around the house with G.I.R and Minimoose. Today she bugging Zim to take her to school with him and so far it's not working.

"Just tell me exactly why I can't go to school with ya."

"Because you already have a duty and you ARE sticking with that."

"And what is this duty?"

"Make sure G.I.R and Minimoose don't destroy the house while Zim is gone."

"…..That's all I'm good for?"

"Well what these are you good at hmmmm!"

"Uhhhh….I can help ya blend in with the people better?"

Zim turned around facing Dar with a questioning look on his. "And how can you be of service to Zim Dar-worm?". Dar stepped back not really thinking that Zim would listen to her because everytime she brought that up Zim would yell he better off without the help of a troublesome human-filth.

"I-I can help you make allies." A non-existing eyebrow went up. "I can actually get more information about this planet without ya know being framed of being an alien."

'Hmmmmm….?"

"And…"

Dar thinked for a moment, then she gives a devious grin.

"I can destroy Dib."

"…."

""And say I can't because I'm older than him and make look like an accident!"

"Shut your noise-tube Dar- human Zim is thinking this over just go upstairs with G.I.R and Minimoose."

Dar sighed as she walked to the elevator.

Zim watch as Dar ascended up to ground level.

"Squeak!"

Shocked Zim turned around to his keyboard to find Minimoose floating above it and looking peeved at his master.

'Eh, Minimoose how long have you been here?"

"Squeak!" said Minimoose as he floated next to Zim.

"Minimoose, It is none of your concern of what I do and treat Dar."

"Squeak~!"

"It's not my fault G.I.R sends her here on propose!"

"SQUEAK SQUEAK squeak squeak~~~~~!"

By the time Minimoose was done ranting Zim had a shock look on his face.

"M-Minimoose, Don't talk such horrible words to your master!"

"Squeak…" Minimoose looked down feeling upset and still mad with his master.

"Hmmmmm…Minimoose!"  
"Squeak?"

"I the almighty ZIIIIIIM has decided what to do with the filthy worm-baby!" Zim said as he stood in his chair with his hands on his hips.

"Squeak…?"

"I decided that the Dar-human will come to skool with Zim JUST this once!"

"Squeak~~~" Said Minimoose "hugging" Zim and floating toward the elevator excited to deliver the good news to Dar.

"Don't touch- Oh just forget it" said Zim as sent back down, working on another plan to bring doom on earth.

**The Next Day**

Dar was excited to finally go back to school.(A/N I mean if ya missed 3 weeks of school won't you be bored? While I'm getting off topic so, BACK TO THE STORY!)

Dar was currently sitting on the couch waiting for Zim to get his disguise. G.I.R was nowhere to be found. Last time Dar heard from him, he said "I goin to start a RIOT!" and ran off to who knows where.

Klack klaaaccc-k! "Oh for Irk sake!" shouted Zim. He was stuck in the trash can…..again.

"DAAAAAARRRR!"

"Yesssss?" asked Dar not getting off the couch but looking in the direction where she heard Zim's voice.

"Get me outta this!" Zim shouted trying to make to lift work by banging on it repeatly.

"…M'kay" Dar got off the couch and walked toward the trash can. She looked at it for a minute before kicking it.

Zim felt the lift jerk then it upward at an insane speed. "AAAAAaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!"

Dar heard the scream, backing up she saw Zim being propelled out the trash can and on the floor. THUMP! "Ohhhhh my superior organ!" groaned Zim as he stood up and lean on the counter. When he was able to stand straight he walked to the living room and sat on the couch.

"So wait are we leaving?" asked Dar following Zim but stopped at the kitchen doorframe with her arm crossed.

"Oh how I HATE that place but it important for me to collect information on this FILTH planet!" Zim shouted but jumped off the couch and marched to the front door.

"Come Dar-human, we don't have more time to waste!" Zim said as he open the door and walked ahead. "Heh, Ya got to admire the little guy willingness to do all this crap." and with that Dar ran out the door yelling for Zim to wait up.

**Skool**

"Today students, we have another worthless addition to this crumping society." Said with Dar next to her looking around the classroom. "Her name is Dar."

"Hi, Dar." Droned all the students expect for Zim and a big-headed kid on the far side of the class.

"Dar?"  
"Yes, Ms. Bitters?"

"Introduce yourself to the class and seat down, you're wasting time child" with that Ms. Bitters slither behind her desk. Dar stared uncomfortly at the teacher before facing the class.

"…..You need to know nothing me but my name." said Dar crossing her arms and glared at the class.

Zim raised an eye at Dar's introduce but stayed quiet. Dib just stared at Dar trying to think where she knew her from. He can't remember much about the fight that happen weeks ago but waking up outside Zim's house.

Dar scanned looked around the class and noticed her seat was next to Dib. She cast a worried glance at Zim. He warned her about him and his rant of paranormal science. She really didn't want to go through that EVERY day.

Zim caught on Dar's glance and saw why." _The Dib? Dar seating to Dib so he can turn her against Zim, I think not_!" thought Zim as he think of a plan to get Dar out this horrible solution.

Dib had saw Dar glance over to Zim. He looked worried about something. "_Wait what at if she saw though Zim's disguise and seen his alien-ness_" Dib thought excitedly.

"Dar, seat down next to Dib your wasting air and space just by standing there." Said Ms. Bitters

"Yes madam" Dar walk over to her desk before mouthing the words "**HELP ME**" to Zim.

Zim watch as Dar walked over to her desk and readied the words she mouthed. Zim slammed his head down on his desk trying to find a way to get Dar away for that annoying big headed monkey.

Dar sat down in her seat and sulked in the seat so she can see her boots poking out under the desk.

"Okay, children today we'll be learning about the effects of doom doom doom doom doom doom…..etc.

As Ms. Bitters went off in her own little world, Dar grabbed her sketch book she grabbed before leaving the house and start drawing.

"This can be my only chance to talk to her." Thought Dib as he reached over and tapped Dar's shoulder.

"Hey new kid?"

Dar felt a something or someone poking her, she lifted her head up to see Dib talking to her.

"?" She stared at Dib.

"What!" She said breaking the awkward silent.

"Ummm…..my name's Dib and I like to welcome you to the class.

"Oh, mine's Dar and thanks."

Dar was about to return to her drawing when Dib spoke up in a whisper like voice.

"Dar, I noticed that you glanced at the green kid, Zim"

"Yeah~" Dar looked up at Dib hoping he didn't see the call of distress.

"Do you notice anything weird about him?"  
"Uhhhh…He has no nose or ears."

"Dar, Do you believe in….Aliens?" said Dib as he almost invaded Dar's personal space.

"Alien?"

**The End**


	5. Chapter 5

**Last time the author worked on this chapter, Dar was able to go to skool with Zim but is doomed to seat next to Dib. Dib thinks he finally has someone that believe him being right about Zim is an alien.**

"Alien?" Dar asked trying not to sound worried.  
"Yes, well do you?" Asked Dib looking hopeful.  
"Um…what IF I say yes that I do believe in aliens"  
"Well let's say we there an alien in our class right now."  
Dar raise an eyebrow. "Other one?" she thought clearly not getting what Dib was saying.  
"Where is it?" asked Dar as she looked around trying to see the "other" alien.  
"You just looked at him 5 minute ago Dar."  
"I did?"  
"Yes!"  
"Well, who is it?"  
Dib face palmed himself. "Well it better than no one." He thought.  
"The alien in the class is ZIM!" Dib shouted. The whole class turns to see what nonsense he was doing now.  
"What are you going about now Dib?" asked the letter M.  
"Zim is an alien!"  
The whole class groaned. This was their daily torture, listening to Dib rant about Zim being an alien.  
"No, I have someone that knows too." said Dib as he pointed to Dar. "Dar don't you believe that Zim is an alien?" Dib was smiling as he said those words.  
Dar looked like a deer caught in a headlight. Dar looked around the classroom for something get herself out this awkward problem.  
"Yeah~ new kid do you believe Dib's craziness?" asked Zita.  
"Doom doom doom doom doom doom…"  
"Of course Dar-human doesn't believe in Dib-stink" Zim had got up and walked over to Dar's right side.  
"She's normal like Zim."  
Dib glared at Zim. "Well do you explain her seeing thought your crummy disguise Zim!"  
"She was looking at the amazing-ness of ZIIIM!"  
"No she was looking at your stuipdness, Space boy!"  
"At least I don't have a head the size of a hippo!"  
"Shut up alien-scum!"  
The class listens in on the heated verbal argument. The argument got really stupid after 20 minutes.  
"Dookie from space."  
"Monkey."  
"STOP IT!"  
Dib and Zim stopped but only to stare at Dar for her recent outburst.  
"Listen, I said If not I do!" said Dar as she glared at Dib.  
"Ha, see she don't believe you, Dib-stink!" Said Zim as he smiled smugly.  
"Oh shut it Zim, This wouldn't happen if ya help me." Dar said as she crossed her arms.  
"Well it's not like Zim can make a plan explode from his amazing brain, Dar-human!"  
"Wait!" Dib interjected the beginning argument. "How do you two know each other" asked Dib looking back and forth at the two.  
'Uhhhhh…." "Eh!" was all Dar and Zim can say.  
"Wait don't tell me that the new kid is…." Dib started off for dramatic effect.  
"I swear kid, if you say I'm an alien..." said Dar a bit annoyed that some idiot would think she's an alien. Last thing she needed was some weirdo stalking her.  
"Well, if you're not an alien how do you know Zim, Huh?" Dib asked sticking his face in Dar's.  
"First I need my personal space thank you" Dar said as she pushed Dib's face back. "Second, uhhhh I know Zim from…um…."  
"We're related!" Zim said as he put an arm around Dar's shoulder.  
'What!" both Dar and Dib shouted at the same time.  
"Yes, Zim and Dar are…..distant cousins! Zim said as he looked Dar hoping she caught on.  
"Uhhhhh…..Yeah we're cousins!" Dar said as she put an arm around Zim's shoulder smiling.  
"If you two are related….then that still means your aliens!" Dib yelled as he pointed wildly from Zim and Dar.  
"Shut it Dib-stink me and Dar-human are normal human-filth so shut your noise–tube!" Zim shouted he started to grip hard on Dar's shoulder.  
Dar winced at the added pressure and sharp claws but continued to smile nonetoless.  
"Well listen you alien-scum, your disguise may fool the others but I'm keeping my eyes on you." aid Dib.

The lunch bell ringed signaling the children to go to lunch and recess. When all the kids had filed out leaving Zim, Dar, and Dib alone. Zim unlatched his arm from Dar's shoulder and glared at Dib. Dib got up from his desk and walked to the door but glared back at Zim before leaving.  
"What a great day so far…." Dar said dully as she stood and walked to the door frame waiting for Zim.  
"Just wait for what they're serving for lunch for Dar-human" Zim replied as he marched out the classroom to the cafertia with Dar following behind.  
**Lunch/Recess**

Dib watch as Dar and Zim enter the cafertia and lined up for their meal. Today was ketchup and rice day.  
"Look them Gaz, They just plotting with their evil alien minds." Said Dib.  
'Gaz" was a small gothic girl next to Dib playing her Gameslave2. Gaz looked up to see Zim and Dar laughing at the lunch lady who slipped on the grease.  
"Whatever Dib" Gaz replied as she went back to her game.  
"But look the girl Gaz she can even more dangerous than Tak and Zim combined!" Dib said as he shoved rice covered ketchup in his mouth.  
Dar and Zim passed the table Dib was sitting at but was laughing too hard at the lunch lady to see that he was glaring.  
"Gaz, I mark my words that I'll stop those two even if it takes off a limb" said Dib as he did a heroic pose.  
"Why not with your head first."

Zim and Dar were currently sitting at the back table looking at each other carefully.  
"You go first Zim."  
"OH, no Dar-human YOU take the first bite."  
"Aren't you from a SUPERIOR race Zim or ya scared?" Dared Dar as she held out a spoonful of unidentified mush to Zim's face.  
"Scared? Nonsense." Said Zim as he snatched the spoon. He looked worried at the spoon then to Dar.  
"Come on if these people can do this every day then ya can too." Dar said as she gestured over to the other children who were gorging themselves in the stuff.  
Zim looked back at the spoon. "_Time to show how superior the Irken race is!_" thought Zim as he shoved the mush and swallowed. Dar looked at Zim wide eyed and mouth gaped open.  
"Y-ya did it!" Shouted Dar as she took another spoon and scoop a spoonful for herself. She was about to eat it when Zim doubled over and throw up on the floor.  
"…I'm not hungry any more" Dar said dropping her spoon on the tray.  
"You wretched child!" was all Zim said before throwing up some more.  
"How'd do it tasted anyway?"

**Recess**  
"I said sorry 50 times Zim, I didn't know that ya was going to throw up THAT much!" said Dar as she tried to catch up with a peeved Zim. Zim kept going until he reached a bench with a tree to shade it. He sat on the bench and ignored Dar.  
Dar knew this would take a while, so she sat on the opposite side of the bench. Zim scooted farer down and glared at Dar from making him vomit all over the table, wall, and ceiling.  
" You glare me all you want Zim but not going to help waht happen 10 minutes ago."  
Zim continued to glare until he had to blink but got bored and took out a device from his Pak. He started playing around with it like a video game.  
Dar didn't really noticed but looked out on the playground looking for anything to do. She looked around till she saw Dib staring her _**HARD**_.  
"AAAAhhhhhh-"Dar scream was cut short as she fell back on the ground.  
Dib had been observing Dar until she spotted him and jumped backwards to only fall on the ground.  
"AH….hahahahahahahah" Dib laughed and point her misfortune. Earth-1 and the Alien scum-0  
Zim heard scream and felt something dropping. He paused the device and looked over Dar were. He around the playground to see if she got up and left.  
"Owwwww….."  
Zim turned back to see Dar on the ground sitting and rubbing her head.  
"Dar-human!"  
"Ow, what Zim?"  
"Why are you on the ground and still here?"  
"I was freaked out by Dib's staring and I don't to play with those kids." Dar replied as she got up and sat back on the bench.  
"And not that?"  
"Because I'm older, smarter, and better than all of them put together and ya finally want to talk to me?"

Zim scowled at Dar for making him forget why he was mad her in the first place.  
"Well, don't whine I mean who said it wasn't funny that one kid got puked on, heh."  
"But you cause ZIIIM to go back to that horrible nurse-human!" Zim shouted as he jumped on the bench and point at Dar.  
Dar stared at Zim for moment before grabbing a rock.  
"Okay Zim I didn't want to do this but I have no choose" said Dar as she winded up her arm.  
"Do what?" Asked Zim as he looked at Dar winding up her arm.  
"THIS!" shouted Dar as she threw the rock.  
The rock flew at top speed and hitting Dib right in the forehead. He didn't see it coming.  
Zim watched ad Dib fell down on the ground out like a light. Zim snickered, then chortled, until he flat out laughed.

_**RRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG**_  
The bell ringed as the children filed to head back to class. Zim and Dar were the last to head in.  
"Maybe I mistook you Dar-human" Zim said as he finally calmed down.  
Dar stared at Zim for a moment before he added…..  
"But you still an inferior human-filth."  
"Whatever, Hey I bet I can beat ya back to class!"  
"Are you actually challenging a _**SUPERIOR**_ being, Dar-human!"  
"Yep, less ya can't."  
"No one insult me and get away with it!"  
"So Can I take that as a yes?"  
"…..Fine."  
And with that Dar and Zim runned in the skool leaving a knocked out Dib in the skoolyard.  
**The End**


	6. Chapter 6

Two weeks had passed since Dar had first gone to skool with Zim. He allowed her to come with him every day since she helped him sustain his disguise. But for the past few days he noticed Dar had been looking a bit sad.  
Zim first noticed this when he past the living room one day to get a snack. GIR was repeatedly throwing his piggys at Dar's head. She did nothing but sigh deeply. Zim thought this was some odd human ritual and went his way, until Dar stopped going to skool with him. For a whole week he let it slide but soon confronted her about this because people started asking where she was. He was also a bit bored without her there screwing things up for Dib  
Zim then confronted her when he got home from skool. "Zim demands to know why you haven't attended skool!"  
They were in the living room. Dar was on the couch upside down looking at TV but Zim was blocking her view.  
She just sighed.  
"Blowing out air is not an answer, Dar-human!" Zim shouted a bit ticked off.

"Dar-human, answer me!"  
"Because they remind me of her…."  
"Who? What reminds them of HER?" Zim asked, confused as he cocked an antenna.  
"Those kids…"  
"And they remind you of…?"  
Another sigh.  
"Agggghhhhhh!" yelled Zim as he pulled on his antennae, frustrated with Dar's moppy mood.

"Forget it Dar-human, you've wasted enough of my valuable time already!" Zim said as he marched off to a table that folded up to reveal a lift, sending him down to the lab. Dar watched as Zim left.  
She sighed once more.  
"I miss Kaya..."

Laying down on the couch, staring at the TV, Dar began looking back at all the good times she had with Kaya. The first time they met at school, how they became friends, watching Invader Zim together… she suddenly sat bolt upright, falling of the couch in the process.  
"'Of course! Why didn't I think of it before?"

Taking the trash can lift down to the lab, she looked around until she found the Destroyer-Machine. Excitedly, she turned it on.  
"If this thing can bring me here from my house," she thought," why can't it do the same for Kaya? Maybe I should let her know I'm alive…"  
Dar pulled out her phone.

**Back in another dimension…**  
Kaya sighed, flopping down on the couch. It had been more than a month since her best friend, Dar, had disappeared. According to her parents, they had gone on a business trip for the week, and when they came home Dar was missing. Hysterical, her parent had tried everything to find her, but all the evidence they had was the TV still on and the reports of a bright white flash from the neighbors.  
She sighed again, staring at the TV an Invader Zim rerun came on. Suddenly, her phone started vibrating, indicating she had a text message. Sighing again, she checked who it was from… and nearly fell off the couch when she saw Dar's name.  
Hey Kaya!  
Dar! OMG where have you been! Your parents have gone completely nuts looking for you!  
I could've guessed, but you won't believe this. I'm actually inside Zim's lab right now!  
No way!  
Yeah! Look I'll send you a pic.  
Checking her picture messages Kaya saw a pic of Zim working on something, but she could see Dar's thumb covering half the camera proving it was not a fake.  
How is that possible? I thought IZ was fictional!  
So did I, until GIR brought me here.  
How?  
Not important right now. Hey, do have all of your electronics with you? Your iPod, laptop, and DS?  
yeah, why?  
make sure you have the chargers for them, and let me know when you do.  
Mystified, Kaya went upstairs for the chargers, putting them and her electronics in her backpack.  
OK, got them Dar, what now?  
;3  
Processing… PROCESSING!  
Kaya jumped as a computerized-sounding voice came from nowhere, followed by a white flash.  
"AAAAAHHHHHH-WHAM! "  
She landed hard on a cold metal floor. Groaning, she slowly stood up, and saw Dar's widely grinning face.  
"D-Dar!"  
"The one and only Kaya!" Said Dar as she strikes a pose.  
Kaya looked around the lab. She saw hi-tech machinery, weapons and all that stuff that you see only from the show.  
"…..WOOOOOOOW!" Kaya exclaimed.  
"Heh, Ya'll get use to see this stuff soon, Kaya" said Dar as she walked next to Kaya with a proud smile.  
"Oh my god, Dar!" Kaya had pounce d on Dar in a bear hug.  
"You don't know how much I missed you, It was so boring without you there"  
Dar expected the hug and hugged back.  
"Heh, I was gone too long?"  
"Dar, Y-you been missing for a month" said Kaya as she pulled out the hug.  
"A WHOLE MONTH!" Shouted Dar, wide eyed.  
"Yes, how you didn't know that?"  
"Because, I been here for a few weeks."  
"Three weeks?"  
"Yeah, I think times slower here…."  
"Huh, well are you to show me the lab?"  
"Hmmm? Oh yeah!" Dar grabbed Kaya's arms and started walking down one of the many hallways showing Kaya around. But they didn't notice a pair of cyan eyes watching the whole event.  
"I gots to tell mastah bout the flashly girl" said G.I.R as he ran off to find and tell Zim.  
**The End**

**A/N Kaya is a OC made by my co-writer of this story on dA.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

"Transformation"

"So what's he like? Zim I mean."

"Well, he's exactly like he is in the show. Loud, annoying, talks funny, everything you'd expect."

"And GIR?"

"Don't get me started."

This conversation between Dar and Kaya continued as they walked through the lab, stopping short upon rounding a corner and seeing Zim's enraged face down the hall.

Looking at Dar he shouted, "WHAT DID YOU DO? WHY DID YOU BRING ANOTHER HUMAN STINK-BEAST INTO THE HOUSE OF ZIIIIIIM! NOW OUR SECURITY IS COMPRO-urgh!" Zim found himself unable to speak as Kaya suddenly grabbed him in a HUGE bear hug, speaking rapidly.

"Oh my God! I never thought I'd actually meet you! I'm such a big fan and so I've always wanted to meet you and I have so many questions for you…"

"Let me go! Filthy human stink-beast! You dare touch ZIM? Dar-human! Assist me!" Zim looked to Dar for help but she was sitting on the floor, laughing so hard tears were coming out.

Blinking, she stopped, only to burst out into laughter again at Zim's indignant face.

Seeing as demanding wasn't going to get him anywhere he tried a different approach. "Ahem. Human?"

"Yes?" Kaya replied, looking at him at arm's length.

"Could you please put Zim down?" Mildly surprised that he had asked nicely, Kaya complied and set him down. "Now," he stated looking up at her tall 5'9" frame, "you'll need a uniform. Follow me."

Going over to one to the computers, Kaya allowed herself to be scanned by the computer. A screen lit up with an image of Kaya wearing a uniform.  
"Eew, no pink for me." Nudging Zim out of the way, Kaya set to work altering the uniform, not even bothering to hit the translator button, an idea already in mind.

Mystified, Zim signaled to Dar to lean down. "Why does she not use the translator like you did? She came from the same dimension, did she not?"

"Yes, but you see, in our dimension you are the star of a popular TV show called Invader Zim that follows you in your quest to conquer Earth, and Kaya is so obsessed over that show she knows every detail about it that she can think of, including how your PAK works, and…" As Dar rambled on, an idea began to form in Zim's mind. Half-listening to Dar and half watching Kaya at the computer, he thought. Since this, Kaya knows so much about me and the Irken race, perhaps she would be useful in assisting my annihilation of this planet, but not as a human…

Both Zim and Dar were interrupted when Kaya suddenly called out, "Finished!" Going over to a circle on the floor, she was enveloped by a tube that acme up from the floor. A bright light flashed before the tube went back down. She wore a shirt not unlike Zim's, but it was a bright blue with sky-blue sleeves and collar. She also wore navy blue, skintight leggings with dark navy steel-toed boots. Her gloves were also deep navy, and had holes for her fingers. Accessory-wise, she wore a navy blue trench coat not unlike Dib's and a deep sapphire crystal pendant around her neck.  
Grinning widely Kaya walked towards Dar and Zim, showing off her new look. "Well, whaddya think?" Dar nodded her head. "Nice, it looks like your chara's outfit."

"I know!"

"Hey, wanna go play some Irken videogames?"

"Would I!" Shouted Kaya as she grabbed Dar and run to the nearest lift. G.I.R followed shouting,

"I wanna play the shooting one with the zombies!"

Zim watched as Kaya, Dar, and G.I.R left, leaving himself alone in the lab.

"Excellent…." Said Zim as he walked over to a door with the words "DNA ROOM" printed boldly on top. Zim entered the room as he laughed his evil trade-mark laugh.

"!"

**5 hours later…**

In the living room were Dar, Kaya, and G.I.R on the couch surrounded by games, controllers and an Irkplaystation, But fast asleep. Dar was heavily sleeping on the left side of the couch with Minimoose curled up in her shirt. Kaya was laying down on the couch with G.I.R laying on her right.

Zim entered the room from one of hidden lift. In his hand was syringe full of a light purple hue color. He made his way over to Kaya. As he prepared to insert the needle, Minimoose woke up.

"Nyah~!" Asked Minimoose as he saw the needle near Dar's friend.

"Shhhhh~, Minimoose Zim is not going to kill the little stink-beast but change her race and DNA."

"Squeak."

"She'll be Irken." Zim said quietly as he jabbed the needle in Kaya's shoulder causing her to flinch but not wake up.

"Now all I have to do is wait for her transformation" said Zim as he walk back to the lift smirking.

**Saturday Morning…**

Dar and Kaya were in the kitchen, eating waffles G.I.R had just made.

"How were things back at school? Asked Dar as she shoved waffles in her mouth.

"One of the teachers had a heart attack and the school had a gas leak." Replied Kaya as she added more syrup to her waffles.

"Not much huh?"

"Nope."

As Kaya ate her waffles, she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder.

"Ow!"

"Ya okay, Kaya?" asked Dar looking worried.

"No it nothing- Gagghhhhhhhh!"

The pain came back but spread from her shoulders to her arms, hands, neck, upper and lower torso, legs, and feet.

"!" Kaya yelled as she felled out the chair, on the floor twitching in pain.

"Kaya!" Dar rushed out her chair and on the floor to where Kaya was.

"What's wrong, Kaya was it G.I.R's waffles? Asked Dar as she pulled Kaya in a sitting position, supporting her with her arms.

"N-no, I-I think its s-something else" Kaya stutter, her body was increasing in pain.

"!" Kaya let at another pained-full howl as she fell out of Dar's gripped.

"…K-kaya?" Asked Dar, now feeling completely helpless as she watched her best friend in pain.

"G-go get Z-Zim, hurry." Said Kaya she held her stomach.

"O-okay!" Shouted Dar as she took off to the trash can. Before going in she shouted,

"G.I.R! Move Kaya to the couch while I go get Zim!"

G.I.R stopped making waffles and switch to duty-mode.

"Yes sir!" he said as he saluted Dar and picked up Kaya.

With that Dar got on the lift to search for Zim and hope he knows what was happening to Kaya.

G.I.R placed Kaya on the couch and switch out of duty-mode.

"You ok Kaaaaayaaaa?" he asked sounding worried.

Kaya looked at G.I.R but her vision was blurred and her hearing was off. Every one of her senses was shutting down to the point that she blacked out. The last thing she saw before blacking out was two cyan eyes looking at her but filled with tears.

Dar tore through the lab until she found Zim working on something. Running over to him she grabbed his arm and started pulling him towards the lift.

Surprised he shouted, "DAR-HUMAN! What is the meaning of this?"

"You have to come upstairs right now. Something's wrong with Kaya and I don't know what! You have to help!"

"Ah, right on time."

Hearing this Dar stopped dead in her tracks.  
"W-what?" Slowly she turned around and looked at Zim, smiling smugly. "What did you do?"

"Nothing. I just merely modified your friend's DNA structure to a more, let's say, fitting form."  
Dar stood there for a moment, frozen with shock. Slowly the shock became rage as Dar realized what Zim had done. Without warning she lashed out, slamming Zim against the wall and pinning him there, fist raised to strike. Enraged, she shouted, "WHAT DID YOU DO YOU FILTHY LITTLE MONSTER?"

"Let Zim go and I'll show you!"

"Never. You're coming with me." She growled. Grabbing him by the head, Dar stormed over to the nearest lift and went up to the house.

Kaya slowly woke up, feeling much better. But something was a bit off about herself. It felt her senses had increased ten-folded. She couldn't place it but it was a little…..weird. As Kaya lift her hand to scratch her head she stopped and looked wide eyed at this hand because it was not her's at least. It was green and a number of three fingers counting the thumb…if she can call it a thumb. Instead of fingers were talons, sharp talons. Kaya carefully scratch her head only to feel two thin leathery strands of hair.

"_N-nooooo…._" Kaya thought as she put her hand down. Getting off the Kaya took a good look at her body. Or was it someone else body. An Irken body.

Kaya at this point was scared and confused. Not knowing what to do she ran out the house. Not caring where she was going but just ran far away from the house.

Dar finally managed to drag Zim up to the house only to find Kaya missing. Slamming him against the wall again she demanded, in a cold and dangerous voice, "Where. Is. Kaya?"  
"How should I know? She's probably run off somewhere! And without a pak she hasn't got much time left. Urk!"  
Zim's air was choked off as Dar pushed him harder against the wall, fury shining in her eyes.  
"I'll say this again. What did you do to my best friend?"

"I've said it Dar-human, I've changed Kaya from Human to Irken."

"Why did you do!" Dar yelled ready to punch Zim for making Kaya going thought all that pain.

"Dar-human….We don't have much time if you planning to beat me up!"

"What do ya mean not much time?"

"Kaya is Irken now and she ran out without a PAK meaning…"

"She's going to die if we don't find her." Said Dar as she let Zim go.

Zim landed on floor, HARD. "Grrr..." He looked up to see Dar….leaking from her eyes?

"Dar-human, why are you leaking?"

"Huh, oh its nothing Do ya have a extra pak for Kaya?"

"…Yes." said Zim as he walked to a cabinet, pulling out a Pak with Blue spots.

"Ok…How do we find her before she…."

"It started now Dar-human, and we have to hurry" Said Zim as he walked up to Dar pulling a earset and a small disk with a button on it.

"We'll go in to different direction, You and Minimoose G.I.R is with Zim." explained Zim as he handed Dar the two item.

"We'll keep intact with this," Zim pointed to the earset. "And this a hoverboard."

"That's a hoverboard?" Asked Dar as she put the earset on.

"Just push the button you'll see."

Dib had seen the whole thing. The transformation and the girl's panicked flight. He followed her at a distance, into the woods, eager to finally get proof that he was right all along.

A tree root finally stopped Kaya's headlong rush into the forest. Her shoulder connected with the ground first, sending up sharp pains. Not even bothering to get up, she lay there, sobbing harshly. Thoughts swirled through her head, "_What happened? How? Why am I an Irken?_" she didn't even notice the coldness from the forest floor seeping through the tears in her uniform as she lay there in shock.  
Exhausted from her long dash and still sobbing harshly, she fell asleep in the midday sun.

Dib inched closer to Kaya with a new and improved pair of Alien cuffs.

"So this is how Dar looks without her disguise," Dib thought as he was right next to Kaya "Good night alien-scum!"

Kaya was dreaming, or so she thought. She 'saw' Dib sneaking up on her, holding a pair of alien sleep cuffs. She was totally convinced it was a dream until the cold metal of the cuffs woke her up. Jerking back, she accidentally knocked Dib's legs out from under him, sending him face-first into the mud. Scrambling backwards, she stopped only when her back hit a tree.

Dib slowly got up from the mud, sneering. "so, Dar. Not so tough without Zim around to protect you, is that it?"  
Confused, Kaya looked back at him. "What are you talk-"  
"be quiet alien scum. I'll do the talking around here. Now, Dar..."  
"I'm not Dar! My name is Kaya."  
"So, there's three of you? Perfect! Now they'll have to believe me! Finally, I'll show them all-"  
"that's all you want, isn't it?"  
"What?" Dib looked at her confusedly. Kaya pulled herself up against the tree, suddenly finding it harder to do anything.  
"you just want to prove you're not crazy, show your dad that you are not insane, show them all right? Is that all? Or do you just want to do something to make your father proud of you? What do you really want, Dib?"  
Shocked, Dib stood there as Kaya backed away into the trees, disappearing into the shadows. "How did she know?"

Kaya sighed glad to be ridden of Dib but was now cuffed. She sighed again as she slide down the tree to sit down. "I wonder if anyone noticed I'm gone?" Kaya thought as she tried to go back to sleep but some numbers popped up.

"Huh? What's 5:15, Is that the time?" Kaya stared at the number wondering why they popped up just now….

Dar and Zim had went their ways in a search for Kaya. Dar and Minimoose went west while Zim and G.I.R headed east. Dar and Minimoose are now gliding over the neighborhood, trying to Kaya before time runs out.

"Stupid Zim and his damned insane mind." Dar said as she sat down on the hover board.

"Nyah?"

"Because I'll lose Kaya thanks to him!" exclaimed Dar.

"Squeak!"

"…..Fine but let's hurry and find Kaya."

Dar pushed her foot down causing the board to shift down. She pulled up making it so that she was almost near the streetlights.

Dib was walking back home when he saw a hover board speeding past with…..Dar sitting on it. Excitedly Dib got his extra pair of Alien cuffs and ran after the board.

Kaya stared at the numbers that was now 1:05. She was find out it was countdown but to what?

Across where she was sitting she hears a loud rustling sound. Kaya jumped and grabbed the nearest weapon, a big stick.

"Who's there!" She yelled as she swung the stick back.

Out the bushes came Zim and G.I.R both in disguise and with a Pak.

"Finally, ZIIM found you."

"Great, now can you tell me what these numbers I'm seeing mean? 'Cause I have no idea." At this point the timer was down to around 0:45 seconds.

"That's how long you have left to live."

"WHAT!"

"Yes. Now turn around!"

Kay turned around slowly, kneeling down so Zim could reach her back. He placed the PAK on and instantly it activated.  
"Arrrgh," Kaya groaned as the connectors from the pak found their way through her body, connecting to her nervous system so she could control it.

"I'll give you a moment to get used to it," Zim said as he took a step back.  
"but then it's right back to the base, got it?"

"Sure, whatever."

A couple minutes later the upload was complete, Kaya stood up carefully, and noticed she was about a foot shorter. "Hey, what gives?"

"Hmmm, I didn't know it would do that. However we need to get back to the base as soon as possible and get you a disguise."

"_**ccssshhk**_- Zim, come in Zim!"

"Dar-human? What is it"

"It's Dib! He's following me, probably still thinks I'm an alien. I'll distract him then meet up with you back at the base, got it?"

"Got it." Shutting down the communicator, Zim pulled Kaya up onto the hoverboard. "Hold on," he told her before zooming back to the base. Kaya was heard screaming all the way back.

"Got it." Was the last thing Dar heard from Zim. She was now trying to shake Dib off her trail and make it back to the base. So far it wasn't working the boy was not giving. Dar make a deep u turn that if not timed correctly, you'll be in the grave. Dib was still there.

"Damn, I need to lose him!" Dar said as she glided into an alley with dead end.

"Squeak!' said Minimoose who was rest on top Dar's head.

"Really…are you sure?"

"Squeak!" said Minimoose as he floated off Dar's head and in her hands.

"Ok…Minimoose Batter up!" said Dar as she stood up and aimed Minimoose for Dib.

Dib watched as Dar get up and faced him. She was holding Minimoose like a baseball and started winding her arm.

"She not going to….." said Dib as he back towards a nearby trashcan.

"DOOMDAYDEVICE ACTIVE!" shouted Minimoose as he was throw at Dib.

The explosion was so powerful that Dar was knocked off the board and fell to the ground, HARD!

"Owwww….." she groaned as she slowly got up.

"Squeak?" asked Minimoose as he floated over to Dar.

Dar looked up to see the hoverboard still floating but soon it broked apart and fell on the ground.

"Crap….Zim is going to murder me…." Said Dar as she looked that remaining parts of the hoverboard.

"Heh, I got you NOW, Dar." said Dib as he walked closer to Dar with the cuffs.

"B-but how?" Dar stepped back and held Minimoose tightly.

"That trash can turn out to be one of my dad's inventions the helped me survive the explosion." Dib said as he closed in on Dar. She slowly backed up until she hit the wall at the end of the alley. As Dib slowly got closer, Minimoose squeaked at Dar.

"Squeak!~"

Dar looked down and saw a brick next to her foot, grabbing it she quickly launched it at Dib's head, she couldn't miss.

"Wha-?" He had to time to dodge as the brick hit him square between the eyes, knocking him out cold.

"Well, that takes care of Dib. Minimoose, do you think you can carry me back?"

"Nyeh~"

"Let's hope you can." Dar held onto Minimoose as he strained to carry her up and over the buildings to the base.

Zim, G.I.R and Kaya were back at the base, or just coming back.

"I told you not to fly over that tree." Said Kaya as she crawled out the mess.

"Do not tell ZIIIM what to do Kaya." Zim said as he kicked the mashed hover board off him and G.I.R.

"So can we make my disguise now?" asked Kaya as she opened the trash can.

"Eh, oh that yeah why not…" Zim leaped on the lift with Kaya and was taken down to the lab.

When they left, the front door opened to show a tried Dar with Minimoose asleep on her head. She saw G.I.R looking mindlessly at the TV.

"They're in the lab" she though and ran to the trash can lift rushing to see Kaya.

Zim and Kaya were now trying to select a disguise for Kaya.

"How this one?"

"No."

"This?"

"Eew.."

"This?"

"Really Zim?"

"Yes…"

"….No"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhggggggg" Zim was now getting frusated with this.

"You should more better disguise then."

At that moment Dar came from the lift and them.

"Kaya!" Dar shouted as she bear hugged Kaya.

"You had me so worried!" Stepping back, she actually had to look down to see Kaya. "Hey, did you get shorter?"

"An unfortunate side effect. And as for the running away, sorry about all that, I freaked out a little bit…anyways can you help me pick out a disguise?"

Dar looked at the screen and pointed to a familiar one. "That one, ya should get that one"

Looking at what Dar was pointing to Kaya nodded in agreement. "Perfect."  
Standing still Kaya waited as the machine closed around her and Zim activated it. Rays of light shot out from the cracks and Kaya was heard shouting, "Oh, why does it hurt!"

It opened to reveal Kaya wearing a repaired uniform, a long black wig and lenses with bright blue irises. She also had a brown backpack covering up her pak.

Dar looked over the disguise approvingly. "Sweet, now you look even more like a real Invader."

"Haha, thanks. Now, how are we going to pull this off? Obviously I can't stay here all the time, I'd go insane, probably more than Zim."

"Hey!"

Dar snapped her fingers. "I got it! You could be my sister! To explain the green skin we could pass it off as a genetic skin condition, which would also explain why Zim has it."

"Perfect. Now all we need to do is prepare for tomorrow..."

**A/N Mkay I'll leave at this...But I'll update it now every week this I promise.**


End file.
